


Hellbound

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: When Lucifer stabbed Gabriel he threw off the power of the darkness for the frist time since a century before he was locked into the cage.  Lucifer brought Gabriel down to Hell so his little brother could heal and explain more about what humans were really like. But before Gabriel could fully heal Lucifer was thrown back into the cage with Michael leaving Gabriel weakened and trapped in Hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I've started another story well still working on Michael's Tale but I had too. This will be updated has quickly as you all ask for new chapters otherwise I will focus on Michael's Tale. Please comment. Ash

Lucifer carried Gabriel down into Hell. His little brother was unconscious and wounded badly but would heal. The second Lucifer had turned Gabriel's own blade against him and his little brother had lit up with grace the second born archangel had pulled control of his body back from the darkness within the mark for the frist time since a century before he was locked into the cage and poured his own grace into Gabriel to save the youngest of them all. Gabriel's speech had interested Lucifer. Were humans not as bad as he frist thought? Did they have people who wanted to save and protect this plant his father had made or was he right that all they do is destroy it? Reaching his chambers Lucifer laid Gabriel down on his bed. The youngest archangel groaned but didn't wake at the movement. Sitting down in a chair beside the bed Lucifer waited for Gabriel to regain consciousness. A few hours later Gabriel groaned again and started to roll onto his stomach like he always did when he slept as a fletchling. Unlike poplar believe angels could sleep and do when injured. Lucifer reached out to stop him but he had already moved. Gabriel woke with a cry of pain one hand flying to his chest where the blade had gone in. "Easy. Don't move to much you'll pull the grace stitches I put in."

"Lucifer." Gabriel groaned trying to scooch away from him. "Please. I'll leave. I'll never get between you and anyone again. Please just let me leave. If you ever cared about me at all." The Messenger jabbered fearfully his eyes flying around the cozy bedroom he was in trying to see any way of escape. 

"Gabe, breath little brother. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I... I... It's me Gabe. Really me." Lucifer rushed both hands hovering in the air like he wanted to reach out and hold Gabriel but didn't dare do it. 

The youngest archangel sat there on Lucifer's bed his hands braced behind him staring at the Devil. Using his grace even as it hurt like hell to Gabriel saw Lucifer had a glowing light around him. A light that was as bright as the frist stars his father had ever made. "Lucifer. Is that really you. Not the devil. Are you really Dad's Morningstar again?" 

"It's me. It's really me. Oh Gabe I'm so sorry I hurt you. No I almost killed you." Lucifer said as he dropped his head into his hands with a sob. "I almost killed you and Michael I was planning on killing Michael too." 

Gabriel sat there with his head tittied to one side watching his big brother loose it and it really was his big brother. The one who taught him how to prank and help to teach him how to fly along with Michael and his father. "But you didn't. You stopped. Yeah I'm hurt but not dead because you stopped and Michael just tell him that the darkness isn't in control anymore." 

Lucifer slowly looked up at Gabriel his eyes glassy with tears and slim shred of hope. "You think he'll listen?"

"You won't know unless you try." Gabriel groaned before trying to lay back down on the bed. Lucifer jumped up from his chair and helped him. "Thanks." 

"Anytime. You should rest." Gabriel nodded as his eyes slid closed. The Messenger was exhausted and the stab wound on his chest throbbed. Within a few minutes he was asleep again safe with his big brother for the frist time in centuries. 

It was four days later when Gabriel woke again. Lucifer was still sitting on the chair beside the bed. "Hmm... I thought you were a dream." Gabriel said blinking sleep from his eyes. 

"I'm here little brother. How you feeling?" Lucifer questioned as he helped Gabriel to sit up. 

"Sore, weak, and hungry. Got any candy." Gabriel answered.

"Candy?" Lucifer asked. 

"Yeah. Lollipops. M&Ms. Anything." Gabriel said. 

"Ahhmm... I don't think so. I have something called a chocolate bar that one of my demons brought me. Is that candy?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes. Gimme gimme." Gabriel said making grabby hands at his brother. Lucifer laughed and handed Gabriel the chocolate bar. 

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Lucifer asked ringing his hands nervously.

"Yeah sure shoot." Gabriel said taking a bite out of the chocolate bar. 

"Hmm... Humans? What did you mean?" Lucifer questioned.

"Huh.. What about them? I meant what I said. Their flawed but they try. I mean look at Sam. He was destined to go dark side but he keeps fighting it. He tries so hard to do good. To help poeple. He so stubborn it's annoying and sometimes he won't listen to reason but still he... He.... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriel said as Lucifer just looked at him with a smirking. 

"You like him." 

"What?"

"Hehehe.... You like him. Wait..." Lucifer said as he looked deeper at his little brother. "You're mates."

"What!?! No! We're not." Gabriel denied.

"Yes you are. I can see it. You're mates, but your not bonded.. He doesn't know does he..." Lucifer said his eyes wide no wonder why his little brother tried to take him on. "Anyways.. About humans.. Are they destroying Father's earth?"

"Some of them yes but there are also some who do all they can to preserve it." Gabriel said. "There are bad people Lucifer but there are also good people. A lot of them. There are gardeners who care for thr plants and poeple who do all they can to help the animals." 

"I don't understand." 

"Here." Gabriel said before reaching out and laying one hand on Lucifer's forehead giving the archangel everything he had seen with humans the bad and the good. "See where there is bad there is good. It's a balance."

"Oh.. I see... Gabriel why did Father tell us to love them more than him."

"I think because they are our mates." Gabriel said.

"Like Sam is yours." 

"Yes and Dean is Cassie's."

Dean is Castiel's mate." 

"Yes. But Dean doesn't know."

"Why and why haven't you told Sam?" Lucifer asked.

"Because Cassie doesn't know how to tell Dean and me well I.... I messed up... big time.... He hates me Luci." Gabriel said.

"Tell me what happened." Lucifer prompted. So Gabriel did. He told his big brother all about the collage, mystery spot, and changing channels. "Well your right you messed up but dose he know why you did what you did. That you were trying to stop the apocalypse from even starting. Either way you need to talk to Sam explain things to him."

"I can't do that while I'm here."

"You aren't a prisoner here Gabriel. I brought you here to heal." 

"Still stuck here until then."

"Yes but time is speed up here so you will heal faster. Here let me help you lay down and take a look at that wound." Lucifer said as he helped Gabriel to lay back down. Pulling Gabriel's shirt up the Morningstar looked over the softly glowing wound. "Well it is closing."

"That's good." Gabriel said looking down at the wound. The center was a glowing hole, the edges were ragged like lightening coming from the center. The whole thing was about an inch around. "It was bigger?" 

"Yeah, it started out about two inches around." Lucifer said reaching out so his hand was hovering above the wound. A low white glow came from within the hand before going into the wound. Gabriel hissed in pain as the edges slowly closed a few more millimeters. "Sorry you've been asleep all the other times I've done that." 

"It's alright." Gabriel moaned. "I think I'll sleep some more." 

"It would be for the best. Get some sleep Gabe." Lucifer said as Gabriel closed his eyes his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

When Gabriel woke next Lucifer was pacing in front of the bed. "Luci, what's wrong?" The Messenger asked.

"Michael. He is on earth." The second born archangel replied as he ran his fingers though his hair. 

"Dean."

"No Adam."

"Who?"

"Adam is Dean's and Sam's half brother on their father's side he's about nineteen. The angels brought him back to life. He'd been killed by a goul." Lucifer explained turning to look at Gabriel.

"Okay. So go talk to Mikey." 

"What should I say?" Lucifer questioned still pacing.

"Tell him you don't want to fight."

"What if that don't work?" 

"Then just flare your grace he'll see the same thing I did. Your grace is clean Lucifer. The tint of the mark is gone." Gabriel said.

"Really?" Lucifer asked looking down at his arm where the mark use to be.

"Yes. You beat the darkness within your light." Gabriel replied with a smile. "Now go talk to Mikey." 

"Alright, but what if something goes wrong?" Lucifer worried. Walking over to the writing desk in the corner of the room and writing something down real quick and handing the scrap of paper to Gabriel. "Here. It's a way to summon Asmodeus. He's the youngest Prince of Hell and loyol to me. Summon him if you need anything." 

Gabriel looked at the paper then back up at Lucifer. "I won't need this. Mikey will listen." 

Lucifer didn't say anything at frist just sent another stream of grace into his little brother's wound. "I hope so. That should be healed in another day or so you were out for about a week this time." Lucifer said as he turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you soon Gabe." 

"Yeah soon." Gabriel said as Lucifer walked out the door closing it behind him. Gabriel couldn't help but think there was something he was forgetting. Gabriel shook his head hard everything would be fine. Soon he'd have his family back.

Hours later Gabriel felt it a wave of light and power that he instantly recognized as his big brothers graces. Lucifer and Michael were together. He hoped they were on their way to him when the sound of a lock slamming shut echoed throughout Hell and his brothers's graces seem muted suddenly. What? Why? Oh no.... The cage. They were both in the cage. But how... Then he felt it.. that pull... Sam. Sam was in the cage with his brothers. He had to get there. He had to see if they were all alright. The archangel pulled himself upright and reached for the scrap of paper to summon Asmodeus. A few minutes later when the Prince of Hell walked in Gabriel had the strangest feeling like he'd just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Adam, and Michael stood there watching as Lucifer screamed. When the four of them woke up in the cage Michael and Lucifer had their own bodys. Michael's was a tall black haired male with blue eyes. Lucifer's was bloud haired with green eyes. "He's been at it for hours. I don't think this Crowley person is going to answer him." Adam said. 

"I believe you are right." Michael said. "Lucifer. He isn't going to come.

"Your right." Lucifer said as he turned toward them for a moment before turning back around and yelling. "Asmodeus!" 

"That's the name of one of the Princes of Hell." Sam said his eyes wide. 

"Princes of Hell?" Adam asked.

"Yeah there are four of them." Sam said.

"True little human. What is it my Lord?" Asmodeus asked looking at Lucifer.

"Have you been summoned recently?" Lucifer questioned as he paced the edge of the cage.

"Yes, but don't worry I took care of him." Asmodeus replied with a smile.

"Good. Anything he needs you are to get for him." Lucifer said his eyes glowing with power.

"As you wish. I'll make sure he is well takin care of." Asmodeus said with a bow.

"You better." Lucifer called as the Prince of Hell walked out of the room that contained the cage. 

"All that yelling and screaming just to make sure someone is taken care of." Sam said. "What you wanted to make sure whoever the poor bastard was that he was being properly tortured?" Sam hissed. 

Lucifer was across the cage in a heartbeat throwing Sam up against the wall. "I would never. That's my baby brother your talking about. You little..." Lucifer snarled.

"Gabriel. He is here. In Hell. How? Why?" Michael asked walking toward Lucifer.

"He's alive." Sam said his eyes wide. 

"Alive?!? Lucifer explain?" Michael yelled. What had happened to his little brother. 

"We fought. He got hurt. That was when I got control back. I brought him here to heal. Gave him a way to summon Asmodeus before I left to talk to you just in case something happened." Lucifer explained quickly.

"Can we trust Asmodeus?" Michael questioned. 

"We don't have a choice being locked in here." Lucifer said running one hand through his hair. 

"Don't have a choice about what? A voice asked form the other side of the cage. 

"Trusting Asmodeus." Lucifer said as he turned toward his younger brother. "How are you here, Castiel?"

"I came to get Sam." Castiel said walking toward the tall man. 

"I didn't ask you why I asked you how." Lucifer said.

"Oh... hmmm... I just flew in. The cage let me." The young angel replied.

"It must not recognize him." Michael said looking thoughtful. 

"It was made for archangels." Lucifer said softly like he was reasoning out loud. 

"I think your right. It's just not made to hold an angel of lower rank." Michael replied.

"That's good then Cas didn't just get himself trapped too." Sam said.

"Yes it is good. Castiel can you take Adam with you." Michael said. 

"What? No! Mika! I want to stay with you." Adam said sharply grabbing onto the archangel. 

"This is no place for humans Adam. Please go with Castiel." Michael whispered laying a kiss on Adam's hair. 

"How did you get another vessel brothers?" Castiel asked looking from Lucifer to Michael and back. 

"I just woke up with this one." Michael said. "Lucifer?" 

"Same." The Morningstar replied. "You should get the humans out of here. Before the cage finishes setting itself." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Isn't it just a bared box."

"No." Lucifer said with a shudder. "You need to get out of here. Fast, it's almost done." 

"I'm not sure I can get them both out. I not even sure I can get Sam out." Castiel said biting his lip nervously. 

"We will help you." Michael replied looking at Lucifer as the Morningstar nodded agreeing. The two archangels both laid a hand on Castiel's shoulders a low white glow surrounding them for a moment before fading. "There that should give you enough power to get them both out."

"Thank you brothers." Castiel said walking over to Sam and Adam laying a hand on their shoulders.

"Castiel just tell him." Lucifer called to his little brother.

"Tell who what Lucifer?" Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Your mate little one." Lucifer said with a smile. Castiel's eyes went wide before he just nodded and disappeared with Sam and Adam. Michael just closed his eyes with a sigh. "He's safer with them then he would be here. You know that."

"I know but..." Michael said looking upward. 

"I'm sorry. You finally found your mate and had to let him go." Lucifer said as he pulled his big brother into a hug. 

.................... .................. ..................

Castiel appeared within Bobby Singer salvage yard with Sam and Adam. "No. I wanted to stay." Adam called. 

"You were not safe there Adam. The cage would of destroyed you." Castiel said.

"Michael." Adam said.

"Wants you safe." Castiel said.

"We'll get them out, Adam." Sam said before reaching out and laying one hand on Adam's shoulder and leading him toward the house. When knocking got no answer Sam pushed the door open. "Bobby." The hunter called heading for Bobby's living room slash office. Rounding the corner he sees the old hunter sitting at his desk with a opened bottle of whiskey beside him. "Bobby." 

Bobby's head snapped up. He sat there starring at Sam and Adam for a moment before pulling his shotgun. "Prove it."

"Bobby it really is them I went and got them out of the cage." Castiel said walking around the corner into the living room behind Adam. 

"How?" Bobby asked his eyes wide in shock.

"It let me in and Michael and Lucifer helped me get them out by giving me a power boost." Castiel answered. "Where is Dean?"

"Upstairs." Bobby said before pulling Sam then Adam into hugs. "I'm glad you boys are alright." 

Castiel smiled at the three of them before headed upstairs to talk to Dean. If Lucifer said to tell Dean about them beening mates he would do so. "Hello Dean." The angel said in greeting when he found the hunter sitting on the side of the bed in the upstairs bedroom. 

"Hey Cas." Dean replied looking up at the angel through tear glazed eyes. 

"I was told to tell you something." The angel said softly.

"Well what is it." Dean asked.

"Your my mate." 

"I'm your what?" Dean questioned his eyes wide in confusion.

"My mate. My other half. My... I'm not sure how to explain it so you understand. Maybe Sam can or Adam. Yes Adam might be the better choice as he is mated to Michael. He'll be able to explain." Castiel rambled. 

Dean just sat there starring at the angel. "Cas. Sam and Adam are in the cage."

"No they are not. They are downstairs."

"Why didn't you say so earlier." Dean half yelled as he jumped up and ran out of the room. Castiel just blinked and followed the hunter downstairs. Dean pulled Sam into a quick hug followed by pulling Adam into one too. "I'm so glad you two are safe."

"I was safe where I was. Michael would never have let anyone or anything hurt me." Adam said. 

"No Adam you weren't once the cage finishes setting it will turn on whoever is within it. Like Lucifer said it was made to hold archangels and to punish them." Castiel said as he came to stand beside Dean.

"Punish them?" Adam asked his eyes narrowing in worry.

"Yes. I don't know what it will do or how it works. The cage was made right before Michael cast Lucifer form Heaven." Castiel replied.

"Cas. What were you talking about upstairs?" Dean asked as he pulled Castiel to one side of the living room.

"Like I said maybe Adam can explain it so you understand." Castiel answered.

"Explain what?" Adam asked turning toward the two of them.

"Mates." Castiel said.

"You mean we two..." Adam said glancing back and forth between them. 

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Wait their mates. Like soulmates." Sam said his eyes widen even as he smiled.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Soulmates..." Dean squeaked looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

"Are you unpleased?" Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side. The angel seemed to hench into himself.

"What? Yes. No. I'm just in shock. Cas. Cas!" Dean said trying to explain but the angel was gone. 

"Oh no.. That isn't good. Castiel. Come back he wasn't rejecting you. He was in shock. Please come back." Adam yelled. 

Castiel reappeared beside the human. "But he said." 

"He said yes and no and that he was in shock. Stay here and talk to him. Dean angel only have one mate. You reject him and that it for him. Think before you speak." Adam said with a glare of warning at his eldest brother. 

"Come on Cas let go out to baby and talk about this." Dean said heading for the door the angel following.

"Soulmates. Hmm... That makes sense. So Dean and Cas. You and Michael." Sam said with a smile.

"Yup." Adam cheered.

.................... .................... ................

Gabriel woke freezing cold, shirtless, and bound to a stone slab. His chest throbbed painfully as he shivered. "I see you've finally woke up."

"Asmodeus let me up. Lucifer won't be happy about this." Gabriel growled. 

"Lucifer told me to take care of you and plan to do just that." The Prince of Hell said as he leaned over the bound weakened archangel. 

"I doubt that this is what he meant. Now let me up." Gabriel hissed an anger his eyes glowing softly with grace.

"Now who knows what powers that voice of yours can carry better make sure you can't use it hmm." Asmodeus sang pulling a needle and thread from thin air. "Now hold still." Gabriel did anything but hold still he jerked his head back and forth repeatedly until Asmodeus grapped his jaw with one hand and held his head in place. The Prince of Hell brought the needle close to Gabriel's mouth to start to saw it shut. The archangel whimpered form the pain of the needle piercing the skin below his lower lip. Then growling again and Gabriel bit the Prince of Hell's hand. Asmodeus hissed jerking back. "Why you... you'll pay for that." Asmodeus snarled as he moved the hand that had been holding Gabriel's head in place down to the archangel's chest. Gabriel realized what the demon was going to do right before he did it but nothing could prepare him for the pain. Asmodeus held one hand over the archangel's mouth as he shoved one finger of his other hand into the stab wound on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel screamed as agony ripped though him. Asmodeus slowly removed his finger and glared down at the now sobbing Messenger. Grabbing a strap of leather he secured Gabriel's head in place and started sawing again. He quickly got the Messenger's mouth sewn shut. "There now that wasn't so hard was it." Gabriel just continued to sob in agony. His tears making the stitches around his mouth sting even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep within Heaven Raphael jerked upright from where he was bent over an injured angel as a whimper of pain came down the archangel's private mindlink with Gabriel. "Sir." One of his helpers asked. 

"Take over. I have to see to something." Raphael stated turning and heading toward his office. Once inside the archangel slummed against his office door as not a whimper this time but a scream that ripped through the archangel's private mindlinks. ("Gabriel. Little brother. What is wrong? What is happening?") Raphael sent back down the link to Gabriel. But Gabriel didn't answer back all Raphael heard from him was another wordless scream of agony. 

("Raphael. Get the cage open Gabriel is in Hell. Lucifer brought him here to heal.) Michael called down his link.

(Did it work did Raphael hear you?) Lucifer questioned through in open channel with both Michael and Raphael. 

(Shut up the both of you.) Raphael snapped as another wordless scream of pain came down Gabriel's mindlinks with his elder brothers. (Gabriel...) All Raphael heard was another scream then suddenly the mindlink flickered once twice then it just went dark. (Something is very wrong. Did your link with Gabriel go dark as well?) Raphael asked his elder brothers.

(Yes.) Michael replied.

(Why? Why would it go dark like that? What is happening? Michael! Raphael! Please.) Lucifer cried. 

(Our links with angels who have died are black, Lucifer.) Raphael explained softly.

(Died..... No.... No.... He can't.) Lucifer shrieked. 

(The link is dark Lucifer not black. He isn't dead but....) Michael cautioned.

(So your saying he is dying.) Lucifer snapped.

(He could be or he could be so low on grace that the link doesn't have the power to show up.) Raphael stated his voice catching. 

(We need to get to Gabriel and find out what happened.) Michael said.

(Go to Sam, Raphael he has the keys to the cage. Get it open and I can find Gabriel faster than anyone else if he is still in Hell.) Lucifer said as he paced around the cage.

(Alright. Hold on. I'll go to Sam and get the cage open.) Raphael said as he flew out of Heaven.

.................... .................... ................

The lightning streaked across the sky as the thunder roared on the wind that screamed through the cars on Bobby's salvage yard. Dean and Castiel were sitting in the impala. "Whoa. Where'd the storm come from?"

"This is no ordinary storm." Castiel said as he got out of the impala. Dean quickly got out as well both heading back to the house. A sharp ringing echoed over the thunder. Sam, Bobby, and Adam came out of the house. "Raphael."

"Castiel. Where is Sam Winchester?" Raphael asked as he came walking up form within the cars. 

"I'm right here. What do you want?" Sam called out stepping down off the porch.

"The keys to the cage. I need to let my brothers out. Something is going on." Raphael stated his voice catching as he heard Gabriel screaming down the barely there mindlink. 

"No. No way are we letting them out. After everything we had to do to get them in." Dean yelled. 

"Dean. They're not going to fight anymore. The apocalypse is over." Sam said reaching into his coat pocket for the keys.

"Your actually going to let them out." Dean hissed glaring at his little brother. 

"Yeah. I am. Michael is Adam's mate, Dean." Sam snapped.

"What about Lucifer?" Dean questioned. 

"Lucifer is no longer the devil as you know him to be. The Morningstar has returned." Raphael said. "Now the keys please." 

Sam handed the archangel the keys. "We opened it at Skull Cemetery." 

"I know. I will be back with my brothers after we have dealt with this problem that has arisen." Raphael said as he turned and disappeared. 

................ ...................... ..................

Michael and Lucifer sat side by side against one wall of the cage. "Lucifer what is going to happen?"

"When the cage resets?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes." Michael said looking at his little brother. 

Lucifer looked back at Michael and slowly painfully unfurled his wings. They were burnt. "I'm light and music and my grace runs cold so.... it took away the light and sound and turned up the heat. It was so dark and silent and hot. Mikey your fire and strength. It will weaken you and freeze you." 

"Lucifer. How could Dad do this?" Michael said his voice rough eyes wide in shock. His little brother's wings were covered in burns and most of the pure white feather were scorched a jet black.

"I... I don't think he knows. That it hurt me. I don't think he meant for it to be this strong. It's been feeding on my grace.. and it will feed on yours. It was supposed to constrict our grace not get strength from it." 

"Have you tried telling Dad." 

"It blocks links. By the time I realized it was growing stronger I couldn't call out and every time I sent a demon to tell anyone in Heaven what was happening they were killed before they could."

"Oh.. little brother I'm so sorry." 

"We don't have long before it's done setting. I just hope the keys will work again or we will be trapped here." Lucifer said as he shuddered in fear. A low grinding noise echoed through the cage. "No.." Lucifer whined pulling his wings in and curling up into a ball sobbing and shaking. 

"Luci?" Michael asked turning to fully face his brother when suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him backward away from Lucifer. Michael heard Lucifer scream in fear and pain. "Lucifer!" Michael yelled as he tried to get back to where Lucifer was curled up. The things holding him started getting cold. Freezing cold. Michael shuddered his teeth chattering as he felt the things reach into him and pull his wings out.   
................ ...................... ..................

Raphael landed within Skull Cemetery. Dropping the keys he quickly said the incantation to open the cage. Within moments the cage was open but neither of his brothers appeared. Raphael was about to jump in and fly down part way throwing caution to the wind when the sound of wingbeats reached him. Lucifer came flying out of the open cage carrying Michael. The oldest archangel was whimpering between chattering teeth. "Raphael. We need to warm him up quickly." The Morningstar called as he landed. Raphael nodded sharply even as he took in the sight of Lucifer's smoking wings. "Raphael. I am fine for now. Help Michael." The Healer shook himself and turned his attention to his eldest brother. Michael was pale. Deathly pale and his wings were covered in ice. 

(Castiel. Can you please have the humans start a fire? As hot as they can make it. And do not use holy oil.) Raphael called to his little brother. 

(We will get one raging. What is going on?) Castiel questioned.

(Later.) Raphael stated. "Can you fly?" The Healer asked Lucifer.

"Yes. It is just painful. Why?" Lucifer asked. 

"Neither one of us are going to be able to warm him up. Now follow me." Raphael said flying back to Singer Salvage. 

The two archangels landed beside the raging fire in Bobby's backyard. Lucifer just stepped forward and laid Michael within the flames. The oldest archangel curled up within them with a whine. "Brothers what is.... Lucifer your wings?" Castiel said as he rounded the edge of the fire. 

"We need to warm Michael up his grace is freezing. Sit down Lucifer and let me take a look at your wings. Castiel can you keep the human away from here." Raphael stated his voice rough with concern for his brothers. 

"Of course brothers." Castiel said turning and getting the humans to go back into the house.   
................ ...................... ..................

Gabriel groaned blinking slowly as he came back to consciousness. What had happened? He remembered Asmodeus doing something. Then pain. Pain like when Lucifer first stabbed him. He remembered screaming as much as he could with his mouth sewn shut. He'd screamed down the mindlinks he had with his big brothers. Raphael. Raphael had tried asking what was happening but he couldn't answer he hurt to much. Gabriel groaned again reaching for his mindlinks he had to tell Raphael that Asmodeus had him. Shock rippled through him. His links were dark. What? Why? How? Gabriel reached for his grace to find not the wildfire it normally was but a sputtering flickering dying candle instead. "I see you've finally woke up." Asmodeus said. Looking toward the voice Gabriel found the Prince of Hell kneeing down beside him and realized he was sitting up strapped into what could have been an old metal electrocution chair. A five gallon glass jar in the prince's hands. The jar's contents were a low glowing gold liquid. Asmodeus stood carrying the jar over to the low table that ran along one wall of the room. Setting it down he threw a thick dark cover over it before twisting the spout at the bottom and filling a glass with the liquid. The demon downed the glass like a shot licking his lips. "Delicious." 

A sharp knock sounded from the door. "Asmodeus. I need to speak to you. Now." Lucifer's voice echoed form behind the oak door. Gabriel's eyes widened. Lucifer. Lucifer was right there. Asmodeus watched as the bound weakened archangel whimpers and jerked in his binds trying to make any kind of noise to get his elder brother's attention. Laughing the demon turned setting down his glass and walking over to the door and stepping through. 

"Yes my Lord." Asmodeus replied. 

"Where is Gabriel?" Lucifer questioned sharply. 

"Gabriel. He left about an hour or so ago." Asmodeus answered. No. No. I'm right here. Damn it Luci. Come on hear me. Gabriel thought as he tries to call out to his brother. The stitches pulling painfully.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked. Yes. Yes. Luci come on. Bust in here. Brake the door down.. 

"Oh just the stupid pagan I caught. He thought it was a good idea to try and prank me. Tricksters they never learn without a beating." Asmodeus laughed. 

"Hmmm." Lucifer hummed. No. No. It's me. Luci. I'm right here. I may be Loki sometimes but I'm Gabriel... 

"Do you know where Gabriel went?" Michael asked. 

"No. Sorry. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my fun." Asmodeus replied. As the Prince of Hell walked back into the room he watched as Gabriel closed his eyes with a whine of pure despair as Lucifer and Michael walked away. "Your mine and they will never find you."


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael walked into the house his grace snapping around him. "Brother?" Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side sensing the archangel.

Oh, Raphael was pissed, that much was obvious to Castiel. 

"Those stupid fools. Neither one of them should be flying more than they have to. And Michael... he shouldn't be doing anything but warming his grace back up but no they had to go check if Gabriel was in Hell right now. They couldn't wait a few more hours until it was safer for them." Raphael ranted as he came into Bobby's living room.

Idiots. Reckless idiots. That’s what his stupid big brothers were. 

"Big brothers are stupid sometimes." Sam said with a grin. "Especially when they think they're little brothers are in trouble. Is Gabriel in trouble?" 

"I believe so yes.. He... I think he's hurt... that something happened to him. But those two tearing off like that isn't going to help anyone." Raphael said.

And he was right. That wouldn’t help anyone, because those two idiots wouldn’t be able to locate Gabriel when the are weakened. 

"You can stop ranting, Ralph we're back." Lucifer said as he walked in, supporting Michael. 

Raphael spun around and glared at them. "Your grace is still too cold, if you don't warm it up quick it will freeze solid and if it does it will shatter your wings.. Damn it Michael..." The Healer yelled. 

"Mika..." Adam said softly. "What does he mean?"

"I mean little Winchester that if his wings shatter he'll die." Raphael said sharply not seeing Michael shaking his head franticly or catching the Mika Adam had said first, to pissed at his brother's stupidity.

"Die....." Adam yelled. Michael pulled away from Lucifer stumbling over to Adam and pulling the young male into his arms. "Mika."

"I.... I’m-m alright... just really c- c-cold." Michael said as his teeth started chattering.   
Liar. Raphael thought. 

"You need to get warm brother." Lucifer said his eyes full of concern. Michael was shaking. Lucifer walked over taking his elder brother's arm. “Come on let's get you back in the fire. Warm you up.” Michael nods letting Lucifer tug him away from Adam and back out the door. 

“In the fire. Is he actually sitting in the fire Cas asked us to make?” Dean questioned.

“Yes. The flames will warm his grace up. It would be better if he would go sit on a star put he refuses to leave the earth so…” Raphael said.

Idiot. Sometimes Raphael hates his eldest brother for certain reasons. 

“Why would he refuse if it’s gonna help him?” Sam asked from where he was sitting on the couch.

“I think I know.” Adam said. “I'm going to go talk to him.”

“Good luck Little Winchester.” Raphael stated leaning back against the wall.

Maybe Adam would be able to convince the eldest Archangel. 

Adam walked over to where the roaring fire burned in Bobby's salvage yard. Lucifer was sitting on the top a broken down car watching as Michael lay within the flames. 

Lucifer turned at the humans approach. “Adam.”

“Hey Lucifer can I talk to Michael for a second? Alone.” Adam asked as he came up beside the raging fire. The Morningstar just nodded and disappeared. 

“Adam are you alright?” Michael asked sitting up and facing the human from where he had been stretched out within the flames. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… well…” Adam started.

“Hey. Just tell me.” Michael said starting to get up out of the fire.

“Stay put please” Adam pleaded. “Raphael said that you'd get better easier if you went and sat on a star but you refuse to leave earth. Why?” Adam said in a rush.

Michael dropped back fully into the flames and muttered. “I don't want to leave you alone.” 

“Mike...” Adam sighed. “I won't be alone. I'll have my brothers and your brothers along with Bobby. Go. I'll be alright. I'll get everyone working on where Gabriel might be okay?”

“Okay?” The archangel said. “ I'll be back as soon as i can be.”

“No. You'll be back as soon as your better.” Adam said with a light glare.

“Fine.” Michael grumbled. “I'll be back soon.”

“Get better.” Adam called as the archangel disappeared.

“Did you get him to go?” Lucifer questioned as he appeared beside the human. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let's go see where our brothers and Bobby think Gabriel might have gone.” 

…..

Gabriel reached again and again for his links with his brothers only to find them still dark. Why? Why were they dark like this? Did his brother's do something to darken them? Did they close them? Did he close them without knowing it?

Gabriel whined as Asmodeus drained his grace again. The archangel had lost count of the times the demon had drained. All he felt was the steady pull on his essence and pain. 

“You know I've realized something.” Asmodeus hissed as Gabriel glared at him. “I've grown tired of that look, and well, batteries don't need to see or hear.” The demon said thoughtfully tapping one finger on his chin. “Yes.. I'll think I'll do that.” Asmodeus laughed walking toward the table he had the jar of Gabriel's grace sitting on. 

What?! Batteries… Wait.. Oh Father.. No. Gabriel thought as he fought the bonds that held him tightly in place.   
Asmodeus turned back toward the struggling archangel with a thin narrow blade in his hand humming.   
Stay away from me! Gabriel watched with horror filled eyes as the demon leaned over with the blade in hand.

“You know the humans have a saying. Speak no evil. Which you can't with those stitches on.” Asmodeus laughed as he ran the tip of the blade along Gabriel's bloody sewn lips. 

“Hear no evil.” The Prince of Hell continued raising the blade and pressing it into Gabriel's left ear. The archangel groaned as he felt the cold metal scrape along his ear canal. Pain ripped through his skull as he heard a sharp pop then nothing. He could feel Asmodeus pulling the blade back out the tip bloody, but he couldn't hear anything out of his left ear. Gabriel was panting through his nose.

“See no evil.” The demon sang as he raised the bloody tip to the Messager’s right eye. 

No… S-stop… Stop… Gabriel screamed within his own mind as the bloody blade tip got closer and closer…

A bright flash of blue and red then blackness. Blood red tears streamed down his grime coated cheeks. 

“Should I leave you like this? Half deaf and half blind? Hmm… I think I will. For now.” Asmodeus laughed as he went back over to the table and set the blade down. Grabbing his glass from where it sat beside the jug full of grace the demon filled it turning and leaning back against the table sipping the glowing golden liquid as he watched the archangel sob in panic. 

…. 

Michael landed beside Adam wrapping his arms around his mate. “You alright?”

“Mika. I'm fine. How are you?” Adam questioned leaning back into Michael's embrace. 

“Better. My grace is warmed back up where it should be.” The archangel said. 

“Good. Now… good news or bad news?” Adam asked.

“Huh? Mmm… bad first.” Michael said.

“We haven't found Gabriel yet.” 

“And the good.” 

“Bobby found a summoning spell that he, my brothers, and Castiel are trying as we speak. Raphael is checking Heaven and Lucifer is checking Hell to see if you two just missed him or something. I think he just can't handle just sitting here waiting.” Adam said turning and facing Michael.

“Damn it!” Dean exclaimed as he walked into the room. 

“It didn't work..” Adam said glancing over at his brother.

“It did and it didn't.” Sam said following Dean into the room carrying a five gallon jug of glowing gold liquid with Bobby just steps behind him. “All we got was this. Whatever it is?” 

Michael pulled away from Adam his eyes locked on the jug. A look of pure horror on his face. “Oh Father!” Michael whispered. Gabriel… The jug was full of his little brother's grace. Oh Father what was happening to him. The first born archangel unknowingly sent out a wave of horror over his links with the Host. 

“Michael. What is it? What hap….” Lucifer said as he appeared within the room instantly following his brother's stare to freeze at the sight. No... Gabriel.

Raphael almost crashed when Michael sent out a wave of horror. He quickly had to calm the panicking Host before flying to his eldest brother. “Wha…. No! If he did that himself I'm going to tell him off. If someone did it to him they're going to find out why you don't piss off an Archangel.” Raphael yelled his eyes glowing in anger as his grace crackled around him.

“He… H-He.. wouldn't. I know he wanted to hide from everyone but… he wouldn't have… done that.” Castiel stuttered from beside Dean finally shaking off the shock he had been in since they'd finished the summoning to get the jug instead of Gabriel. 

“He had all his grace when we meet at that hotel.” Lucifer said. “So if he left Hell like Asmodeus said. Someone as him and has hurt him.” The Morningstar growled.

“We just need to find out who.” Michael snarled his eyes hard. 

….

Gabriel whined as he saw the jug contenting his grace disappear. Someone must of tried to summon him but with the grace within him so low the spell pulled the larger amount. 

Asmodeus slipped into the room with a sick grin. “Times up. Say goodbye to your senses.” Asmodeus laughed as he went to pick the blade back up to find the jug gone. “What… How did you? Oh… you little.. i don't know how you did that but you will regret it.”

Gabriel was shaking as Asmodeus threw the blade at him in anger burying it to the helt in the archangel's right arm drawing a whin of pain from him as Asmodeus waved his hand releasing the bonds holding Gabriel in the chair. The archangel was shocked at the sudden freedom for a second to long as he tried to fly away. “Oh.. Your not going anywhere.” Asmodeus yelled grabbing the Messenger. 

Gabriel fought but weakened as he was he didn't stand a chance. Asmodeus growled in anger again, he was furious. Reaching out the demon drove two fingers into the stab wound on Gabriel's chest. The archangel trashed his head thrown back lips straining at the stitches as he let out a wordless scream. Gabriel lashed out blindly trying to make the demon let him go as he felt the wound tearing. Asmodeus just laughed and bodily picked the smaller man up by the wound. Slamming him down onto the table Gabriel had first woke up on when Asmodeus took him captive before releasing his hold on him.

The Messenger instinctively curled up into a ball on his side sobbing but Asmodeus didn't even give him a moment relief as he yanked his legs out and tied them down the one end of the table. Then forced him onto his back binding his arms down followed by the strip of leather securing Gabriel's head in place. 

“Have you ever heard of Marvel, Gabriel? Tony Stark's Arc Reactor? I'm going to give you angelic one.” The Prince of Hell said as he walked around the bound weakened whimpering archangel. “I'll fuse it to you. A permanent opening straight to your grace.” 

Gabriel breathing was sharp and ragged. Panic filling him at the very thought of what the demon was going to do. 

Asmodeus waved his hand and in odd looking metal device appeared in it. It looked like a metal top hat that had the top cut off but was only about three inches tall and the brim was about an inch in diameter leaving the top part of the top hat about two inches in diameter. Asmodeus laughed “I know not much to look at but it will make it so this..” the demon said gesturing to the bleeding wound on Gabriel's chest. “.. stays open.” Asmodeus set the top hat looking device so the top of the hat was resting around the archangel's wound. “Oh… looks like it a little big.” The demon said with a wicked grin. “Not that it matters we both know this won't kill you.” Asmodeus hissed as he set both hands on top of the device and pushed. Gabriel withered once more wordlessly screaming as he pulled on the stitches. Until he shredded his lips with a bloody shriek. The archangel's true voice renting the air and echoing throughout Hell. 

“Now look what you’ve done. I'll have to replace them now but later this isn't all the way down yet.” Asmodeus growled as he once more starting pushing on the device. Relishing in the archangel's screams. Thankful that he'd waited to do this to when Lucifer had once more left Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One maybe two more chapters to go.

“Okay.. so who could have the power to hold an archangel…” Sam asked looking at the jug in disgust that someone would drain in angel an archangel at that of their grace. 

“Beside Father or one of us. No-one.” Michael answered he too unable to look away from the jug.

“But Gabriel was injured and weakened. If someone were to take advantage of his injury then they could of easily overpowered him. Drain his grace and…” Lucifer said as he ran one hand through his hair. “This is my fault. He would of never been injured in the first place if I…”

“Lucifer. You didn't take him captive. The second you hurt him you got back control and helped him to heal. Now Asmodeus said he left Hell so who else would of tried to take him.” Michael said pulling his gaze from the jug to pull his little brother into his arms.

“The Pagans.” Dean said suddenly. 

“What?!” Raphael questioned. “Why would they have him?”

Dean looked at Sam then Castiel before steeling himself. “When we first meet Gabriel we didn't know who he was we thought he was just a trickster. Turns out he wasn't but the Pagans know him as Loki.” 

“Trickster.” Lucifer said as he looking at Michael in horror. Did Asmodeus lie to them. Had Gabriel been just inside that room. Had they been that close only to leave Gabriel there. “We need to talk to Asmodeus again.” 

“Then let's go talk to him.” Michael said. Within a few minutes the two eldest archangels were gone. The rest of the group was shocked when they reappeared within ten minutes. “He wasn't in Hell. We'll check again in a few hours.” The archangel was pissed. 

…..

Asmodeus sighed that had been close he was lucky to sense Lucifer entering Hell so he quickly transported himself and Gabriel table and all to his compound on Earth. The archangel lay sobbing upon the table in front of him. “Can't have you screaming anymore.” Asmodeus hissed as he made a needle and length of wire appear. Quickly sewning the archangel's bloody mouth back closed this time using a spell to make the wire go threw bone and wiring Gabriel's jaw closed. The archangel could do nothing but lay there sobbing and grunting in pain as the demon forced the device's brim down against his skin.

“There now to make it permanent.” Asmodeus hissed muttering another spell. Gabriel thrashed as the metal grew red hot melting into him and fusing to bone. Asmodeus set up the tubing and started draining the archangel's grace before he used the powers he'd gained from the grace he'd already drank and sealed the room and stopped time within it. “Your own powers will be your prison.” Asmodeus whispered into Gabriel's right ear before the demon left the room Lucifer was calling him. Gabriel lay there sobbing as reached for the links he has with his brothers only to find them still dark. Why… Why… Didn't they care.. Was this his punishment for leaving Heaven. To be a demon’s power source. Lucifer had cared before why would he close the link. He'd told him to talk to Sam. To explain, but he'd left to talk to Michael and then they… they got locked in the cage. But he was there… he was right there outside that room and he was asking about him. Looking for him. Asmodeus. Asmodeus had to be doing something to his links. But how? 

…..

Michael and Lucifer headed back to Hell to see if Asmodeus had come back yet only to find the demon still gone. “Where would he have gone?” Michael asked with a growl. The archangel still pissed at the thought of the demon tricking them.

“He could be anywhere or at his compound on Earth.” Lucifer said as he sent a call out to the Prince of Hell. 

“My Lord.” Asmodeus said as he appeared beside the two archangels.

“You said you had a Pagan trickster. What was his name?” Lucifer questioned acting like he was just wondering.

“Oh.. Coyote. ” Asmodeus replied. “Anything else?”

“No. Thank you for the information.” Lucifer said as he turned to Michael before suddenly slamming the demon up against the wall with his blade to his throat. “You better not be lying to me.” 

“I'm not My Lord Lucifer I swear.” Asmodeus said faniticly his eyes wide. 

Lucifer nodded sharply with a glare pushing the blade until it just drew blood before turning back to Michael and the two of them headed back to Singer's Salvage. 

“So do you think he's lying.” Michael asked as the two archangels walked back into Bobby's living room.

“I don't know… Asmodeus is the weakest of the Princes. Something just isn't adding up.” Lucifer answered thoughtfully. 

“So we're back to square one I'm guessing.” Adam said as he looked up at the two powerful beings.

“I don't know what you mean but Asmodeus said he as Coyote not Loki.” Michael said. “Where is everyone?”

“Dean and Castiel are out in the impala talking. Sam and Bobby went to get us all some food and I think Raphael went back up to Heaven.” Adam answered.

…..

Gabriel whined fearfully as Asmodeus came back into the room. The demon undid the tubing draining his grace before pulling the thin narrow blade out of Gabriel's arm. “Now I'm going to finish taking your senses away. Say goodbye to the world i am the the last thing you will ever see or hear.” 

Asmodeus laughed as he raised the bloody blade to Gabriel's right ear. The cold of the metal, the pain, the sharp pop, and Gabriel's world was silent. No… No… The Messenger cried weakly reaching again for the darkened links with his brothers. Please… S… S-Stop… Please… Gabriel whined as Asmodeus leveled the blade tip with his left eye. Please… A flash of blue. A flash of red. Then he was plunged into darkness. 

…..

Bobby and Sam were half way into town. When Bobby turned to the younger hunter. “Alright boy, let it out.” Booby said. 

“I thought I'd lost any chance of ever seeing him again. Of telling him. I still feel like I'm not good enough for him. But he's alive. Bobby. At least he's alive. But who knows what shape he's in.” Sam said softly.

“It will be alright, Son.” Bobby said.

……

Gabriel woke slowly, painfully, he could feel cold seeping into his right side. His arms were pulled tightly behind his back. He was laying on his side. Groaning Gabriel rolled onto stomach hissing in pain as he got to his feet. Asmodeus seemed to of chained his arms behind his back and tugging on the chain he found it connected to something solid like the floor or the wall. His whole world might have been reduced to feel and scent but Gabriel knew if him could get loose of the chain he could fly away. He could go to his brothers or Sam. Yeah Sam.. He'd fly to Sam. Ignoring the arching pain in his chest the archangel pulled the chain tant before backing up to the wall and running forward. He hit the end of the chian sharply only to yank himself back off his feet. 

Getting back to his feet Gabriel tried again only to once more land back on the floor. I need more force… Maybe… Yeah that might work… Got to try… That bastard might be back any minute. The archangel loosed his wings. In seconds he was airborne pulling the chain to it’s full length using every bit of power he could to pull it out of wherever it was embedded. He jerked forward suddenly as the chain gave. Only to feel a hand wrap around his ankle. No… Asmodeus pulled him down. Grabbing onto his hair with one hand and his waistband with the other. Gabriel tried to jerk away. To fly. But Asmodeus slammed him down onto what Gabriel could only guess was the table. Only this time he was stomach down. The demon used the chain connected to Gabriel's arms to bind the archangel down. Then locking his legs down as well.

Gabriel could tell the Prince of Hell was furious. Pain was ripping through him from being on his stomach like he was. But that pain was quickly drowned out by the pain roaring through his right largest wing. Oh Father… Oh Father… His wings… Asmodeus was cutting off his wings… Pain. Pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He screamed, shrieking in agony within his own mind. Gabriel felt as one by one the demon cut his wings off leaving nothing but the bleeding grace leaking stubs protruding from his back. Asmodeus then flipped him onto his back binding him down again and laying the cut off wings on top of the trembling Messenger adding insult to injury.

…..

It was when the humans were all asleep when it happened. A voice echoed through the world within the minds of every being on the planet. A voice that had priests and nuns fleeing their beds to drop to their knees in prayer. A voice that had the Winchesters, Bobby and Adam running back into Bobby's living room. A voice that had the whole of the Heavenly Host in a panic. A voice that brought the three archangels in Bobby's living room to their knees. A voice that reduced Lucifer to tears at the words. The voice of the Messenger of Lord and he was pleading… No begging to die. 

“Daddy please just let me die. I can't take it anymore. Tell Sammy I'm sorry and I love him so. That I held on this long for him. But Daddy. Daddy please. Let the next time. Be the last time. Let him mess it up. Let him take too much. Daddy please just let me die.” 

A voice. A thunderous roar with a deafening bang and a name. “GABRIEL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Kudos. Good? Bad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck. I am so sorry. Life has been crazy. This was supost to be up a while ago.

Michael got to his feet his blade dropping into his hand eyes glowing with grace even as Lucifer launch himself behind his big brother. “I won't.” Michael hissed softly. 

“He's really mad Mikey.” Lucifer almost whined as he clings to Michael's leg, his knees drawn up to his chest the fingers of one hand clenching Michael's pants the other arm wrapped around his own knees. Looking more like a frightened little kid hiding behind his brother's legs then the powerful archangel he was. All Lucifer could think of was the last time he'd heard his father yell like that. Right before he'd ordered Michael to throw him into the cage. 

“I won't.” Michael said again knowing what Lucifer is probably thinking of. “I won't do it to you again. I won't let you go back. I don't care how mad He is. I don't care what He orders. I'll… I'll” The archangel broke off reaching down and laying one hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

“Mikey.” Lucifer said looking up at Michael in shock. 

“Never. Never again. Luci. I'll never hurt you again.” Michael whispered.

“Amm…. He? Who?” Adam questioned watching the two archangels.

“Our Father.” Raphael stated. 

“Your Father. As in God.” Adam replied his eyes widen.

“Of course God. Who else would be their father.” Sam said with a grin. 

“But why is he showing up now?” Bobby asked.

“Because Gabriel didn't just pray to Him. He broadcasted what he was saying to the world which is why you all heard it. Gabriel was saying all of that as the Messenger of the Lord.” Michael said. “It must have caught Father's attention and with the world hearing it He couldn't ignore it.”

………

Gabriel wanted nothing more then to die. His whole being was a wash of pain. Then he felt it. A warmth wrapping around him. The archangel whined. A voice soft and low. A voice he hadn't heard in centuries whispered softly into his mind. “Gabriel, my Son. Calm down. I'm here.” 

...Dad... Long… Where… Why… The half formed thoughts within the sea of pain echoed through the Messager’s mind. 

“I thought your brothers were getting you away from him. As for where I've been closer than you know..” Gabriel gave a muffed sign at his Father's words. “Yes I know. Cryptic as always. Now let's get out of here then we'll talk, okay.” God said. 

….Sam… 

“Of course I'll take you to Sam.” God said as he unchained Gabriel form the table. “Brace yourself my son. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to Sam now.” 

Gabriel whimpered reaching one blooded hand toward up and blinding grabbed ahold of his Father's shirt. Clenching it tight as he was lifted off the table. Letting out a scream behind his bound jaw. 

……..

Bobby's front door creaked open. Castiel who was closest to and could see the front door easiest let out an odd whine in the back of his throat. Dean moved to Castiel's side only to call out as he caught sight of the man making his way into Bobby's house. “Chuck.” 

Chuck Shurley walked into the room but it was the archangel in his arms that had everyone's attention. Gabriel had his face pressed into the side of Chuck’s neck. There was dried blood on his ear and on what they could see of his face. One hand clenching the Prophet’s shirt the other holding the simmerling golden wings against his chest. It looked at first like the archangel had his wings wrapped around him until the rest of them caught sight of what Castiel had already seen. The bleeding stubs protruding from Gabriel's back. 

Dean's eyes widen as he quickly glanced over at Sam with concern knowing his little brother liked the archangel. 

Michael's blade dropped to the floor at the sight.

Adam gave a sharp intake of breath and ran for the bathroom heaving.

Lucifer gave a low sob he wanted nothing more then to pull Gabriel into his arms.

Raphael stumbled across the room toward his younger brother. One hand reaching out his fingers just brushing Gabriel's ear. Wanting nothing more but to heal the Messenger. 

Gabriel jerked. Thrashing clean out of Chuck’s arms with a whine of fear and pain before hitting the floor with a scream lodged behind the wire holding his mouth closed. No… Stop… Don't… Gabriel thought as he curled painfully into a ball trying to protect himself as much as he could. Arms up wrapped around his head. Knowing any second Asmodeus was going to force him to uncurl and take more of his grace. It was a dream. A wonderful dream. Dad had come and got him away from Asmodeus. Hands. A hand on his shoulder. Gripping. But… not painfully just firmly. 

“Gabriel. Calm down my son. I will not let anyone hurt you.” God spoke into Gabriel's mind. Keeping one hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

...Dad… Dream…

“No this isn't a dream.”

...Who?... Ear...

“Raphael. He was trying to heal you.”

...Sound… ...Light… ...Chest... Wings… Hurt… Gabriel tried to ask what his brother was trying to heal but he was in so much pain. He couldn't think straight.

“Hearing. He was trying to heal your hearing. Are you alright with that?” God asked into his Messenger's mind. More to gage how against touch the archangel was then if he was okay with the healing. If he had to God would put his youngest archangel to sleep until he was healed. Gabriel's wings would take him a few hours to heal and Raphael couldn't help with them.

… Okay… … Sam… 

“Sam is here. Gabriel would you rather just sleep through the healing.” 

...Sleep… Sam… Gabriel thought back at his father knowing he understand what he meant. 

“Sam, come over here please.” Chuck said out loud. The hunter slowly walked over raising one eyebrow in question. “Sit with him. He's asking for you.” Sam looked confused but sat down. Chuck gently moved Gabriel so the archangel was laying on Sam's lap. Gabriel sighed almost in relief at being beside his mate grabbing blindly at Sam's shirt. Sam looked down and gasped. Gabriel had moved his arms away from his head so the room finally could see his face. The Messenger's eyes were gone nothing left but bloody sockets, his ears looked like someone had forced a blade into them, and his mouth was wired shut.

Chuck used the hand he still had on Gabriel's shoulder to put his youngest archangel to sleep. “Raphael, let's get this done well he's sleeping.” Chuck said.

The Healer nodded and carefully laid one hand on the side of Gabriel's head. With his little brother asleep the Healer turned his head slightly so he could get a closer look at the damage done. “Father?” Raphael half sobbed. 

“I know son. I know. We'll get him healed.” Chuck replied looking at the Healer. 

“His wings?” Raphael questioned.

“I'll get them. You work on his senses alright?” Chuck whispered. 

Raphael nodded sharply even as he started healing the youngest archangel. Within minutes the blood was gone and the damage to Gabriel's ears was healed. Raphael turned his attention to his little brother's eyes. That took longer almost an a half-hour. The Healer made sure the healing was complete before moving on to Gabriel's mouth. The wire wouldn't move, wouldn't break, wouldn't even dissolve. “Father. There is a spell on these.”

Chuck appeared to growl. “That demon will die for this.” Brushing one hand along Gabriel's jaw banishing the wire, no spell could stand up to God himself. Raphael quickly healed the holes in Gabriel's mouth. Chuck returned to working on the youngest archangel's wings. Sam didn't realize when he started running his fingers through Gabriel's hair just that he was when the archangel groaned as he woke up a few hours later. 

Chuck had done what he could for his Messenger's wings but even after hours of healing he came to the conclusion that he'd have to reset them to regrow. He would have to leave the stubs of the old wings as is. Setting the new set to grow in behind them. The new wings would force the stubs out of the joints like an adult tooth taking over a baby tooth. As Gabriel opened his eyes shocked at being able to see after being locked in darkness both Chuck and Raphael were looking at the wicked wound on his chest. Gabriel could feel fingers running through his hair and sighed as a glance showed it was Sam. 

When Raphael reached forward to run the fingers of one hand along the brim of the device holding the stab wound on his chest open Gabriel jerked pulling his knees up covering his chest with a whine of pure terror. The Messenger's eyes slammed back closed as visions of Asmodeus draining his grace flashed through his mind. “Please… Not again. Please. Stop. No more. Please. I can't. I can't. Asmodeus… please…” Gabriel sobbed as he curled painfully into Sam's lap not realising he was actually pleaded out loud not just in his own mind. Half in the now half trapped back with the demon Prince. All he could think of was that his father coming to get him was just a hallucination and he would wake up back with the Prince of Hell. Gabriel could feel Sam both physically and by his soul. Sam. His mate. Safe. Sam was safe. He curled tighter against the hunter. 

Sam glanced down at Gabriel before looking back up at Chuck and Raphael. “Gabriel.” 

The Messenger looked up at him with fear and despair in his eyes. Gabriel could only guess how Asmodeus got Sam to wherever the demon had brought him. But the thought of the hunter working with the demon hurt the archangel in a way that taking his grace hadn't. Even losing his wings paled compared to the thought of what Sam could do to him. Sam hated him. With his grace so weak he didn't stand a chance at stopping the bigger man. Sam could ruin him.. he could… oh Father.. 

Gabriel shook in terror shoving himself away from the hunter carb walking away from him babbling. “ No. Don't. Please. Not that.” The archangel hit the couch and crawled along it until he'd worked his way between it and the wall. Boxed into a corner with walls behind him and to his left and the couch to his right. “My grace. My wings. But please not that. Not that.” Gabriel begged actually begged pressing his back with the still bleeding stubs of his wings into the wall behind him. 

Sam sat there staring at the archangel for a moment before it hit him what Gabriel was saying. The hunter gasped scrambling backward looking sick. Chuck carefully stood and slowly moved towards his youngest archangel. “Gabriel.” Gabriel glanced over at him before looking back at Sam. “Gabriel.” Chuck called again. 

Once more Gabriel glanced at him but this time he stared. “Daddy. Please. Not that.” The archangel said both hands reaching up to grip this hair as Gabriel buried his head into his knees his voice getting a slight ringing to it. “Not that. Not Sam. Please. Daddy. Not… Not that. Not like this.” 

“Gabriel!” 

The Messenger's head snapped up his father's true voice ripping through the haze within his mind. Golden eyes wide open looking at Chuck who had knelt down in front of the archangel. “Dad.”

“Yes my son. It is me. Now you are not with that demon scum any longer. Sam is really here and he would never do what you were thinking to you. Ever. Please stop pressing your back into the wall like that. I know you're scared but your wings can't regrow if they are being pressed like that.” Chuck said using his God voice and holding one hand out to the shaking archangel. Which Gabriel just looked at. “Gabriel child no-one here is going to hurt you. Take my hand alright. Your older brothers are here and want to make sure your okay. Come on now. That's it.” 

Gabriel slowly took Chuck’s hand and let God pull him out of the corner he was in. The archangel was still shaking like a leaf in a storm but once in the open he looked around. Dean and Castiel were standing by the door talking in hushed whispers. Bobby was standing by the stairs just watching everyone. Michael stood on the opposite side of the couch he had been hiding beside. The first born archangel was in a fighting stance, ready to defend anyone he needed to. Lucifer was still behind Michael peeking out at him with tear filled eyes. Sam. Sam was standing behind Chuck with horror in his eyes. Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to find everything the same. “You really came for me.”

“Yes.”

“Asmodeus?”

“Will die!” Lucifer hissed in anger his eyes flashing. “Slowly. He was suppose to help you heal get you anything you needed or wanted. He... ” Lucifer snarled trailing off in a growl. 

“He said you told him to take care of me… right before he… he…” Gabriel said one hand raising to touch his fingertips to his lips. 

“Gabriel, I never meant…” Lucifer started saying. 

“I know.” Gabriel interrupted. “I told he as much. Why am I awake? Dad, you said I could sleep through the healing.” 

“I know son but we need to ask you about that thing in your chest.” Chuck replied. 

Gabriel shuddered at the thought of the tophat device. “The Angelic Arc Reactor.” 

“The what?” Lucifer questioned in confusion.

“That's what he called it. An Angelic Arc Reactor.” Gabriel said his eyes distinct and fearful. “What do you want to know?”

“How did he put it in?” Raphael questioned softly.

“He just shoved it in.” Gabriel replied his eyes now locked on a leather bound book on a shelf behind the Healer. The Messenger had started shaking again thinking about it all.

“Gabriel.” Dean called out. 

Gabriel turned towards the hunter. “What?” 

“Did he use some type of spell?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. It burned. It felt like my bones were melting… He. He said he made it permanent.” Gabriel shudders.

“Hey. Hey. Don't think about it. I know what he did.” Dean said his tone low.

“You. You do?” The archangel asked surprised.

“Yeah. Alistair had me when I was in Hell.” Dean just short of whispered.

“Oh.. yeah.” Gabriel said as he sat curled up against Chuck’s side. 

“Dean what is the spell?” Raphael questioned sharply just wanting that thing out if his brother's chest. 

“It doesn't matter.” Chuck replied. “Gabriel I need you to answer me one more question.”

“What?”

“Can you name all of the birds that are in North America?” 

“I guess.” Gabriel replied before he started naming birds as Chuck slowly raised one hand to hover over the device in his chest. When Gabriel had started naming the waterfowl Chuck tweaked his wrist and the device dissolved and the stab wound healed. 

“Okay Gabriel you can stop.” Chuck said.

“Huh… Oh okay. Why did you ask me that anyway?” 

“As a distraction.”

“Distraction… form what?”

“Look down.” Chuck said with a grin. Gabriel did to find the wound on his chest healed. 

Gabriel blinked. “When?”

“When you started on the waterfowl. Now I said I’d get you out then we'd talk. But only if you feel up to it.” Chuck said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of Hellbound. I'm sorry it took so long.

“Yeah, let's talk. Question for you quick.” Gabriel said.

“Okay what's the question?” Chuck asked.

Gabriel licked his lips once, twice before asking, “Why are my links dark?” 

Chuck blinked but it was Raphael who answered. “Because your grace is so low.”

“So you didn't close them?” Gabriel questioned looking at his big brothers.

“No. Absolutely not.” Michael replied.

“Never.” Lucifer said almost yelled horrified that Gabriel even thought that he would.

“I wouldn't.” Raphael stated.

“Okay.” Gabriel said as he looked around again. “What you want to talk about?”

“Whatever you want.” Chuck replied.

“My… my wings..” Gabriel whispered fearfully fighting tears.

“Oh Gabriel they'll grow back. I couldn't heal them but I can get them to regrow. You will fly again it will just take some time.” Chuck replied softly. 

“Asmodeus what are you going to do to him?” Gabriel questioned nervously.

“He's dead. I killed him when I got you out.” Chuck said. “Anything else?”

“Sam. I need to talk to Sam.” Gabriel said.

“Alright.” Sam said with a frown slowly walking over not wanting to scare the archangel again. 

“I don't know how to start so I'll just start at the beginning alright?” Gabriel questioned nervously. 

“OH.. Everyone out of the room please.” Lucifer called. They all look at the devil. “Everyone but you two.” Lucifer added pointing at Gabriel and Sam. 

Lucifer urged the whole group into Bobby's kitchen. “Why did we have to leave?” Dean asked.

“Because that is a conversation that is between the two of them and them alone.” Lucifer said. 

“Lucifer dose Gabriel…” Bobby started asking.

“Yes.” The Morningstar replied with a grin knowing exactly what Bobby was asking. “Now shhh I want to hear this.”

“You made us all leave even though you want to listen in.” Adam said shaking his head.

“I said Shhh.” Lucifer replied.

Gabriel smiling nervously. “Ahh… look Sam. About well everything I did. I just..”

“Hey.. It's alright. I figured out that you were just trying to stop it all after TV land and that TV land was just you trying to keep us from them so they couldn't fight each other. The only times I don't get is the first and the last ones. Why? Why did you show up in the first place and why did you try to fight him?” Sam asked ringing his hands.

“The first time I just wanted to see if the rumors were true if The Vessels had been born. The l last time. I… I had to. I couldn't just let them use you and then Lucifer showed up. Your mine I wasn't just going to let him take you without a fight.” Gabriel explained softly his eyes pleading Sam to understand. 

“I'm yours…” Sam said raising one eyebrow. “Yours like… Like…” Sam stuttered scared to think that maybe just maybe Gabriel might return his feelings. That the archangel might love him as he loved the archangel.

“Like…” Gabriel gulped. “Like your my mate Sam. The one being Dad made for me. I know you hate me for everything and..”

“Gabriel.” Sam interrupted. “I don't hate you. I'm in love with you have been for a while now.

“Your.. your in love with me.” Gabriel said. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“La la la la …. Kiss the girl..” A voice sang from the kitchen. 

Gabriel huffed. “ Shut up Luci.” 

“But come on Gabe kiss him you know you want to..” Lucifer called. 

Gabriel just brushed looking away from Sam. Sam gave a little smile and leaned down and kissed Gabriel quickly. Ignoring the whistles and catcalls from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below. Thanks. Ash


End file.
